listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Pacific Rim
List of deaths in the Pacific Rim Franchise. Pacific Rim (2013) *''Luna Pentecost''- Killed when Trespasser bisected her fighter. *''Yeye Choi''- Died after being exposed to Trespasser's blood. *''Dominique Lapierre-Becket''- Died of lung cancer. *''Richard Becket''- Died off-screen of unknown causes. *'Trespasser'- Killed when the US Military launched three tactical nuclear missiles at it. *'Hundun'- Killed when the Armed Forces of the Philippines launched a tactical nuclear missile at it. *'Kacieph'- Killed when the Mexican Armed Forces launched a tactical nuclear missile at it. *''Angela Hansen''- Killed when Sydney was nuked by the Military. *'Scissure's'- Killed when the Military launched a tactical nuclear missile at it. *''Adam Casey''- Fell to his death during the first Jaeger Tests. *'Karloff'- Slain after being punched in the face by the Jaeger Brawler Yukon (piloted by Sergio D'Onofrio and Caitlin Lightcap). *''Sumako Mori''- Killed by Onibaba during the Battle of Tokyo. *''Masao Mori''- Killed by Onibaba during the Battle of Tokyo. *'Onibaba'- Blasted by Coyote Tango using shoulder mounted cannons (piloted by Stacker Pentecost). *'Reckoner'- Killed by Horizon Brave *'Hardship '- Killed by Romeo Blue. *'Yamarashi'- Decapitated by Gipsy Danger (piloted by Raleigh and Yancy) using crane cable wire. *''Yancy Beckett''- Thrown into the sea by Knifehead, after tearing open Gipsy's cockpit. *'Knifehead'- Blasted by Raleigh, using Gypsy Danger's plasma caster *''Lo Hin Shen''- Killed by an unidentified Kaiju during the destruction of the Jaeger Horizon Brave. *''Xichi Po''- Killed by an unidentified Kaiju during the destruction of the Jaeger Horizon Brave. *''Bruce Gage''- Killed by an unidentified Kaiju during the destruction of the Jaeger Romeo Blue. *''Trevin Gage''- Killed by an unidentified Kaiju during the destruction of the Jaeger Romeo Blue. *''Duc Jessop''- Killed by an unidentified Kaiju during the destruction of the Jaeger Tacit Ronin. *Kaori Jessop- Killed by an unidentified Kaiju during the destruction of the Jaeger Tacit Ronin. *'Mutavore'- Blasted by Hercules and Chuck using Striker Eureka's chest mounted launcher. *''Cheung Wei''- Crushed by Otachi during the destruction of Crimson Typhoon. *''Hu Wei''- Crushed by Otachi during the destruction of Crimson Typhoon. *''Jin Wei''- Crushed by Otachi during the destruction of Crimson Typhoon. *''Sasha Kaidonovsky ''- Incinerated by Leatherback during the destruction of Cherno Alpha. *''Aleksis Kaidonovsky''- Incinerated by Leatherback during the destruction of Cherno Alpha. *'Leatherback'- killed by Gipsy Danger‘s deadly plasma cannon *'Otachi'- Bisected by Mako and Raleigh, using Gypsy Danger's extendable sword *'Baby Kaiju'- Choked around the neck by its umbilical cord. *'Raiju'- Bisected by Raleigh and Mako, using Gypsy Danger's chain sword. *''Chuck Hanson''- Sacrificed himself when Stacker Pentecost detonated the bomb on Strikers back. *''Stacker Pentecost''- Sacrificed himself by detonating a bomb attached to Striker Eureka. The blast destroyed the Jaeger, the two pilots, Scunner and crippled Slattern. *'Scunner'- Destroyed when Stacker Pentecost blew up Striker Eureka. *'Slattern'- Blasted in the chest when Raleigh fired Gypsy Danger's nuclear turbine. Its corpse was used to get into Anteverse. *'Precursors'- Disintegrated when Raleigh caused Gypsy Danger to self destruct. With the creators of the Kaiju killed, the war is presumed to be over. Pacific Rim: Uprising * Amara Namani's Family- Killed after Insurrector crushes them on a pier. * Insurrector- Killed offscreen by Striker Eureka * Mako Mori ''- Killed after one of Obsidian Fury's missiles hit the tail rotor of the helicopter. * '''Obsidian Fury '- Destroyed by Gipsy Avenger. * Valor Omega Pilots- Killed after a Jaeger drone tears the conn-pod (head) off it's shoulder. * Marshal Quan- Killed after four Jaeger drone missiles blows him up along with other staff members. * Valor Omega - killed when kaiju pulls off the jaegers head * Titan Redeemer Pilots- Killed after a Jaeger drone crushes the cockpit. * Suresh Khuran- Crushed by debris and pointed middle finger * Mega-Kaiju- Dies after Gipsy Avenger uses a supersonic impact crash from Gipsy Avenger reentering the atmosphere. Category:Film series Category:Films Category:Horror films